Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan system and, in particular, to an anti-air-return system and method of fan.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, the efficiency of an electronic device is increasingly enhanced. However, if the heat generated by the electronic device can't be dissipated properly, the efficiency of the electronic device will be lowered down and the electronic device may be even damaged. Therefore, a heat-dissipating device becomes an indispensible appliance for the electronic device.
Generally, the environment to which a heat-dissipating fan is applied is not always a free flow field. If the heat-dissipating fan is used under the condition of back pressure, it may be forced into a reverse rotation due to the generation of return air. Hence, the heat-dissipating fan can't operate normally, thereby losing the heat-dissipating function.